


Knight in Shining Tank Top

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Finn's a cheating a**hole and won't go away.





	Knight in Shining Tank Top

**Author's Note:**

> Ey yoooo! Wrote this a while ago and just skimmed before posting! XD Comment below!

Groaning Clarke rolled over, the pounding in her head made worse by the fact that someone apparently thought it was a good idea to slam their fist into her door.  

She was almost surprised when her roommate and best friend, Raven, didn't react, let alone get up to kill the person at their door, but living with the brunette for most of their lives had Clarke well versed in the ways of the other girl.  

The blonde shoved her face into her mattress, pillow over her head, yet the pounding refused to stop. Finally, she managed to leave her mattress, almost slumping on the floor when a wave a nausea hit and managed to choke back her stomach's contents rather than running for the trashcan. 

Reaching the door, Clarke nearly tore the door of it's hinges with unnecessary force, her mood made only that much worse by the person she found on the other side of it.  

"What the fuck do you want?" Her voice was low and full of hate, spurred on by the pain in her head, made worse by the sun blaring down on her sensitive eyes from the hallway window. 

"Hey, I was hoping we could talk." Finn looked at her hopefully, and if she didn't know any better, she'd think he was a decent guy. Unfortunately, she learned the hard way that he wasn't nearly innocent as he looked. 

"You lost that chance when you decided it was a good idea to cheat on my best friend with me!" Clarke snapped, not caring about how loud she was. "You don't deserve anything that you want from me so just leave me alone before I make you." 

"Clarke, please-" He barely got out a few words before Clarke's fist connected with his face. "Clarke-" His face was muffled by the hand holding his now bloody nose. 

"Get the fuck out of here Finn! I don't know how the fuck you got into my dorm building, but it better be the last time! Now you have 3 seconds to leave before your eye ends up like your nose because I have half a mind to pay you back for what you did." Clarke was fuming and Finn could tell there was nothing more he could do, but once an idiot always an idiot. 

"Clarke, please! I love you! I swear I didn't mean to cheat on Raven with you, but I couldn't help myself! I've loved you since I first-" Surprisingly he was cut off not by the blonde but by the most gorgeous girl she'd ever seen.  

Blue eyes met green for all of a second before Clarke realized what happened. The room across the hall was slightly open, so Clarke figured she must've woken up by the asshole on the floor and it took Clarke a few seconds longer that she was why Finn stopped talking. 

"I'm quite sure that even from within my room across the hall, I heard that she wanted you to leave. Since you are apparently unable to do so by your own means, I think I can find it in me to be so kind as to help you find the door to leave. Now if you'll follow me." Although mystery girl said that, she wasn't giving him much of a choice.  

The green eyed girl had grabbed Finn, by the back of his shirt and was dragging him towards the stairs, as his legs just flopped about and whether it was because he was trying to stand up, or simply trying not to choke was unclear. 

As soon as the door to the stairway closed and Finn's grunts of whatever that was died down, the blonde heard an almost inaudible sigh behind her. Turning, she saw her roommate staring at the ceiling.  

"Hey, Rae," Clarke started, slowing making her way across the small room. 

"I'm ok, Clarke. I've gotten over it all."  

Before the blonde could respond, the brunette was smirking at her.  

"I've even got my eye on someone else. Quite a huge improvement from the last guy if I do say so myself." She looked almost proud of herself and Clarke resisted an eye roll, for her own sake of course, her head hurt way too much for that.  

"Way hotter too. Speaking of hot..." Raven's voice got quieter and before Clarke could react to her friend's words, she heard light footsteps stop at her still open door. 

"He's gone now and I'm quite sure he's sober, so after that I'm sure he won't do anything more that one would deem shameful." An intense green stare was on her again, and the blonde felt frozen. 

"Thanks, Lex! I knew we could count on you. Our very own knight in shining tank top." Raven smiled cheekily at her.  

Green eyes flickered over for a moment. A nod. And the green eyes were gone as she turned and left to her own room.  

Clarke could feel her heart hammering and her cheeks becoming warm though she was unsure as to why. She didn't even know this ' _Lex_ ' person and here she was, acting all weird because of the smallest interaction she'd ever had with a person. 

Turning back to Raven she rolled her eyes ignoring the pain from it as her friend, grinned at her knowingly. 

 "Well..back to bed!"  

Clarke scoffed unbelievingly at her as the Raven, rolled onto her side, her back to the blonde. Rolling her eyes again, Clarke made her way to her own bed, pushing down her thoughts of the girl across the hall, with her beautiful curly brown hair, and her piercing green eyes, and her amazingly sharp jawline perfect for sitting.  

Clarke's thoughts became a bit fuzzy thinking about her toned arms and how if the managed to easily pull a struggling 6'1" Finn down the corridor, then they would certainly have no trouble keeping her against a wall somewhere. 

Clarke heard a chuckled and flushed a deeper red when she realized the other girl had guessed where her mind had gone.  

Sighing, and fighting down the crimson in her cheeks, the blonde finally allowed sleep to begin to take her. Her last thought about the immediate response the green eyed girl got from her without trying.  

Yeah, she didn't know the girl across the hall, but she sure as hell was going to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I go for more than a one-shot or what?


End file.
